danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Vote
Vote count is a property of uploads on Powder Game, Powder Game 2, and Logi Box. It can be increased or even cause the corresponding upload's deletion (if enough viewers select the 'delete' button). A user can only vote or delete uploads created within the last three months, and once per upload. The number of votes on an upload was probably originally intended as an indicator of its quality, but its effectiveness has been questioned by some for reasons like people voting for (possibly subjective) "low-quality" uploads or falling for several kinds of vote scams. Votes are shown by five coloured stars under the upload title, as well as with the standard number counter. 0 votes are 5 grey stars, 1-9 votes are black stars, 10-49 votes are blue stars, 50-99 votes are green stars, and over 100 votes are red stars. It should also be noted that there is no way to view the amount of deletion requests on any specific upload until said upload has been deleted. In Logi Box, there are no stars next to the vote counter. __TOC__ Changing Votes Each vote will increase the vote counter by one, while delete, unlike a downvote rating system, has no effect on the vote count. Instead, it contributes to an unviewable counter, that, upon exceeding the amount of votes for that upload, will cause the upload's deletion from the save data. *Pressing "Vote", increases the vote count of the corresponding upload by one vote and displays the message, "* Thank you for voting." replacing the vote and delete buttons. *Pressing "Delete," requests a deletion for the upload and increases the unviewable deletion counter by one. If by the end of the 12-hour period, the upload has acquired more deletion requests than votes, that upload will be automatically deleted. However, large amounts of deletion requests can be offset by a larger amount of votes, making it hard to remove an inappropriate upload if that upload has already obtained a large amount of votes. Pressing the delete button will display the message "* Your deletion request is sent." replacing the vote and delete buttons. Getting Votes Common Vote-attracting uploads *'Good uploads '''such as well designed Ball course. *Pixel arts, generally using Gimp (some people may prefer 100% hand-drawn pixel art). *Uploads with text to tell viewers to vote. *Uploads with text to tell viewers not to vote, trying to gain votes through reverse psychology. *Uploads with the uploader's Ideas for a Dan-Ball game. *Save uploads, asking the viewer to vote to save a certain creation. *Uploads with a viewpoint that is likely widely accepted by Powder Game's target audience such as "Powder Game is awesome". *Uploads with promises that something good will happen/something bad will stop with enough votes, regardless of whether the uploader keeps their promises. *Hidden message uploads. *Vote scams. Above all, it is highly recommended to simply put effort into one's upload, such as taking the time to provide more delicate detail through pen-s 0 and the scale function, and testing their uploads with save-load before uploading. Vote Scams ''Main article: vote scams If one encounters a scam, it is advised to select the delete button so that quality uploads can be created instead. If one sees the following upload type, said upload is most likely a scam. *The upload claims a certain glitch/feature will happen if the player clicks the vote button. *The upload claims voting can save something such as a (real/fake) player or some pixel art. *The upload claims something will happen if there is a certain number of votes without much justification. *The upload claims voting will help the game get updated. *The upload claims something negative or bad if the user attempts to delete the upload. Trivia * The highest number of votes an upload could get is 32767, as shown from this . *The word "vote" in the vote counter is only pluralized after either voting or sending a delete request. **In Powder Game, the stars also vanish after voting or sending a deletion request. *Due to the fact that uploads that were created more than a month ago acquire very few votes per day, one person could click the delete button and remove the upload completely. *Users could vote for their own uploads if they have a second account. This is because the site prevents people from voting on the same upload twice by recording their IP. Since users could not vote for their own uploads directly, the site will record their IP as a non-voter on the user's upload, therefore allowing the user to vote for their own upload through a second account even with the same IP. Category:Powder Game tools